


Cosplay

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cosplay, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden chooses some interesting costumes for he and his boyfriend to cosplay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea.

“Give me one good reason I should wear a dress.”

César planted his hands on his hips, and glared across the bedroom at his boyfriend.

“Because we’re cosplaying Mario and Princess Peach,” Eden answered as if it was completely obvious.

“Right. We’re cosplaying Mario _and_ Peach. So… Wait. Why aren’t we cosplaying Mario and Luigi?”

Eden narrowed his eyes at him. “Mario and Luigi are brothers, César. We had sex this morning. Mario and Luigi would not approve.”

César had to laugh at that. “Fair point. But why do I have to be Peach?”

“The dress is too long for me. I’m too short.” Eden pouted at him.

“Why didn’t you buy a shorter dress?”

“Because I thought you would look so pretty in that one.”

César sighed. “Fine.” He grabbed the garment bag from the back of Eden’s closet door. He unzipped it, and surveyed the mass of pink taffeta and white tulle. The things he did for Eden. “If I didn’t love you much…” he muttered.

“Just put it on, Cés! I want to see you in it!”

César rolled his eyes, but walked into the bathroom with the garment bag draped over his hand. When he emerged a few minutes later, he was straightening the skirt of the puffy gown. He wiped his hands down the front of the bodice. “I look a little wide… Do you think I need a corset?”

Eden laughed. “That’s quite a turn around. From ‘Why do I have to wear a dress’ to ‘Do I need a corset’.”

“It’s a valid question!” César stepped in front of the floor length mirror between the bathroom and closet doors. He turned to one side and then the other, surveying his form.

“You crack me up.” Eden stepped up behind him. “It’s not zipped up all the way, for one.” He pulled the zipper up. The dress tightened, hugging César’s upper body. “You look pretty.” Eden grinned. This was all too much fun for him.

“I hate you for making me actually think seriously about this…”

“You do not! Now, for your wig!” Eden skipped over to the closet, and disappeared inside for a moment.

“Wig?! You didn’t say anything about a wig!” César shouted.

Eden reappeared a moment later with a blond wig in hand. “Well, you didn’t seriously think you could cosplay Princess Peach with your hair, did you? This isn’t gender bent Peach, baby. Oh, ooh… I like that idea though. Next time!”

César narrowed his eyes at Eden in a way that said, ‘If you don’t stop talking, there won’t be a next time.’

Eden smiled sheepishly, and handed him the wig. “Here, put it on! You’ll look cute, I promise!”

César tugged the blond wig onto his head, and adjusted it. It was actually a quality wig, and felt kind of nice once he had it on. “How do I look?”

“Adorable.” Eden winked at him. “Now, for make-up, I got a little help. I’m no good with make-up really.”

“Make up?” César groaned. “Couldn’t Peach just go without her make-up?”

“Would a princess ever go without her make-up? I don’t think so.” Eden shook his head dismissively. “Fernando is downstairs to do your make-up.”

“Fernando?”

“Torres!”

“I know! What does he know about make-up?”

“He has taken some classes with Nora – a father-daughter cute bonding fun day thing!” Eden grinned. “It’s very cute. Go, go. I’ll be down when I have my costume on.”

~~~

“Oh, Cés! You look gorgeous!” Eden squealed when he came down the stairs to find his boyfriend all dressed up and ready to go. “You found the crown even! It’s perfect!” Eden ran toward him, and started to kiss him.

César put up his hands to stop him. “No! You’ll smudge my lipstick!” César puckered his lips at him, showing off the bright red lipstick Fernando had chosen for his lips.

Eden took a step back to really take it all in – red lips, rosy cheeks, and a cute crown atop his curly blond wig. He smiled, and laughed a little. “You look really great, but the lipstick is going to have to go! I want a kiss!” He pouted.

César looked to the left where Fernando was standing with Juan – his boyfriend and sidekick make-up artist for the day. (He had supervised the make-up, and brought the crown when it was needed. Big help.) “Fer, can you do it again if I kiss him?”

“I think we can manage. You might even be able to do it yourself.” The sarcasm is Fernando’s voice was not lost on César or Eden, who laughed.

César turned to his chuckling boyfriend and snuck a big red-lipped kiss on his lips. Eden squeaked and jumped back.

“César! You got lipstick all over me! Is it in my mustache?”

César laughed, and shook his head. “No, your mustache is fine. You asked for a kiss. You got it. I’d think you’d be happier.”

“Wipe the lipstick off, and give me a proper kiss!”

Fernando handed each of them a make-up removal pad to remove the lipstick. When they had finished wiping up, they leaned in to kiss.

“Wait!” Fernando shouted.

They jumped apart, and Eden turned toward him, narrowing his eyes. “What?”

“Let’s get a picture! You need a cute pic of your outfits anyway. This will be even cuter!”

“He’s right,” Juan agreed with his boyfriend. “It will be the best!”

Eden grinned. “You want to?” he asked César.

“Absolutely.” César grabbed him and pulled him in, holding him close. Eden’s cheeks blushed, and he stared into his eyes. César leaned down, and pressed his lips to Eden’s.

Eden’s eyes closed, and he wrapped his arms around his back.

Fernando raised his iPhone, and snapped a shot of the adorable kissing cosplayers.

When they parted, Fernando told them that he had sent the photo to both of them via text message. “Now all you have to do is post it to Instagram, put your lipstick back on, and get to the Con!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, be sure to leave some kudos and comments! I love your comments so much!!


End file.
